Begin Again
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Sequel of: Atenea, the past of the samurais Please read and give you opinion


Begin again   
  
  
Hana High School: half tomorrow (hour of the lunch)   
  
"Well!!!!!" a girl screams.   
  
"We go, you will win!!!!!!!" another youth screams.   
  
Somebody puts a triple.   
  
"You are the best!!!!" a girl screams to the youth that has put the basket, this she smiles him and the party continues again.   
  
Students that look from the windows of the classes and the cafeteria.   
  
"That well plays to basketball"   
  
"If and it is also very pretty, God willing it could go out with her"   
  
"If, but for sure it will go out with Seiji"   
  
"Sure" another student affirms.   
  
"I doubt it"   
  
The students look back.   
  
"Why Ann You?"   
  
"If because, Seiji is always able to go out with all the girls" seeing Ann You reaction the student looked toward the basketball court again.   
  
The party had begun in the previous hour when one of the two new students said that her and the handsome boy (well, i don´t know to describe. . . . as it is Seiji with the girls, in Spain they are called playboys or guaperas) of the school, Seiji, was as siblings and for that reason Seiji had not tried to commit it, she doesn't also like Seiji.   
Then his partner and player of the team of basketball of the institute said that it was not true that she and Seiji were boyfriends and that if that came out to the light, Seiji would lose its reputation of handsome boy. So the new student had even challenged it basketball party and this way the one that won would take the reason. This alone the wise thing the new student's class and of the basketball player, the other classes didn't know it.   
  
"To my I don't like such Seiji, I have already seen it, and with her less. In Europe there are handsome and playboys to each step that you give and we are already accustomed, also neither I neither she like boys for the physique but like they are inside, so... perhaps you have possibilities" Ann You said smiling and leaving of the class.   
Some boys blushed to the I finish comment of Ann You, this she had the short hair of clear brown color and the green eyes.   
  
In the cafeteria five youths they looked sincerely at the youth that was playing against the basketball player, she won 14-4.   
  
"Not wise that also plays"   
  
"Neither none of us Shu" Shin said with an ironic tone.   
  
"But like she will have come" Seiji said in low voice.   
  
"Neither Seiji devises, that has to wonder it" Ryo that had listened Seiji said.   
  
Shu looked at Touma with a smile in the face while an idea went him by the head. While Touma didn't remove him the eye to the youth that was playing, this while it had put another triple.   
  
´ 17-4, not wise that was so good ` he said mentally.   
  
´ Neither me `  
  
´ Ehhh!!! `  
  
´ Never has been very good,... let us say that wise something but it was not very good, although for one year but or less since... `   
  
´ Because that. `  
  
´ Doesn't remember!!?? `  
  
´ Not ` He said innocently   
  
´ My mother!!!!!!! `  
  
"TOUMAAAAAAAAA"   
  
The whole cafeteria became toward Touma, this he had fallen to the floor of the fright and below in the court some had heard the scream (that had been quite strong knowing of where he came :-)) ) and they had become toward the cafeteria, while the basketball player that had also heard the scream but it had ignored it, it put a basket: 17-6.   
  
Saori looks toward the window of the cafeteria, some laughed others they looked confused, she had heard the scream in two different ways, the first era the same one that all the other students, but the second, for blame of second o'clock had headache.   
  
The bell sounds, the hour of the lunch it finishes.   
  
"Because you have made that Shu?" Touma said something mad.   
  
"Because but you stay there is the whole day" Shu said smiling, the other ones laughed among teeth.   
  
Wise Touma because he had made it, you rises and I look toward the window, there Saori and the basketball player went toward the institute, the basketball player had few friends' face, total it had lost, Saori looks at Touma and she became toward the school.   
Alone Touma heard a thing: ´ Already sees that it has not changed `, when hearing it Touma smiled.   
  
"That spends?" I ask him Seiji when seeing him smile.   
  
"Anything" and he goes to class.   
  
"What does it pass him?" I ask Shu.   
  
Shin looks at Seiji and Ryo.   
  
"Telepathy, no?" I ask Shin   
  
"If, I see that they have not lost it"   
  
"The bad thing is that we cannot know what they say because we don't have it" Shu said something disappointed.   
  
"That is the bad thing, but there is somebody that if he can know" Said Shin putting an interesting tone.   
  
"Who?" I ask Shu innocently.   
  
Their answer was responded when Seiji and Shin looked at Ryo.   
  
"Me?"   
  
Seiji and Shin nodded in agreement and they left toward class.   
  
The bell sounds marking the end of the classes for today.   
Two girls are in the main entrance of the institute, both speak in a friendly way while they seem to wait somebody.   
Five youths leave the institute. When the five youths arrive where they are the girls the seven they stay looking at you.   
The youth of brown hair and blue eyes advance at the same time that the youth of long hair and eyes violets.   
The two siblings hug each other, toward one year that they didn't see each other. The other ones look at them, then the youth of long hair goes toward the other four boys she greets them and she hugs as siblings, but with one... both look at themselves and finally they kiss each other without caring them that they look at them.   
Ryo, Shin, Seiji and Shu look at them, they knew that they wanted many to return to it turns.   
  
The youth of hair short chestnut tree and green eyes looked at their friend.   
  
´ Finally will be able to begin again `  
  
Ann You looked happily as Saori had met with the man to which loved and with its siblings. 


End file.
